


Shut Up And Drive

by No3Loser



Series: CaerusHearth [1]
Category: CaerusHearth
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No3Loser/pseuds/No3Loser
Summary: Tory’s daily life before the main events of Caerus.
Series: CaerusHearth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047724





	Shut Up And Drive

**Author's Note:**

> A special episode dedicated to Tory.

Chapter One: The Star

The road is a stage. Standing here, checkered flag in hand, as the clock ticks down. The hot pavement makes heat waves in the distance. 

The road is your stage and this race is your debut. There’s thousands here tonight. Bleacher after bleacher full of featureless faces. The crowd looms over you like a storm. The lighting of head lights flash. Bones are shaking but the thunder hasn’t struck yet. Right then the timer counts zero and the world moves in a flash. Dreams are like heaven but realities are like fresh hell. Acting in this world of time tested tributes. As fast as leopards, as mantises, as lightning. 

The road is a stage, this race is your debut, and this game is a show. Racer cars like speeding shooting stars. They are delicate dancers. The bright purple and slick shine along it’s metal beams across the road. This dance is a circle in your brain, engraved in your mind and muscle memory. 

The road is a stage, this race is your debut, this game is a show, and you are the star.

===> Tory: Be The Star

You are the star. Without a doubt, even before the race started, you were the star. First place gold medal checker flag star. You didn’t do anything special. Guessing that you were born with it. With the talent and valor of a five star god. The messenger. But what’s gold worth when it’s common. You are common. 

===> Tory: Sober Up

As the cameras stop you wobble your way to the garage. You see your car being refurbished to it’s platinum perfect state. Perfect. Everything here is clean and perfect. Fully staffed and well paid. The people outside all pay a price to see you succeed. Every. Single. Week. You go through the door leading to the hallway, a trio of vending machines make a soft glow, the only light source you allow since lights are often too bright.

===> Tory: Grab A Soda

Pressing the A1 button a can drops to the floor with a small thud. In bubbly tan text saying “Cream Soda” is painted on the side. This was your first thing today that didn’t reek of alcohol.  
The annoying buzzing of your phone shakes you from this shitty can. It’s so annoying. How long has this thing been going? It’s been buzzing your head off. Or maybe that was the hangover. Whatever it was it needed to stop.

===> Tory: Answer Your Phone

Tory: Yellow here, purple’s out cold, call again later-  
Serval: < Hey >  
Tory: …  
Serval: < i saw the show >  
Tory: Pretty cool right? Won that sucker using a strategy I saw in a dream.  
Serval: < you drove in a circle like everyone else >  
Tory: YES! That’s what dreams are.  
Serval: < alright >  
Serval: < well i saw the show and im worried for you >  
Tory: Wdym kat  
Serval: < were you drinking again >  
Tory: …  
Serval: < you were going over a hundred in a racecar on live television >  
Serval: < i wouldnt exactly say thats safe >  
Tory: Look, I don’t know what you’re so caught up about. A little tipsy maybe but…  
Tory: I have to hang up. My agent is waving me over.  
Serval: < Tory-  
Tory: Catch you on the flip.

===> Tory: Answer Your Agent

There is no agent. Your agent is too occupied stuffing his face with money to talk to you. You’re the star, remember? There’s no need to cheer on a star. You’re the best racer in this business.   
You. Are. The. Best.


End file.
